Giggly Confessions
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: In which a dental appointment changes everything.


**This was sitting on my computer for soooo long, and Valentine's Day gave me a reason to finish it. This is actually a present for Spawnspectre for Valentine's Day, so I hope you love it! The end was a bit rushed, but I was stuck and had to finish it at school today. And somehow I was stuck even after receiving help from some people! D: But I hope you enjoy and review! I don't own Soul Eater.**

**

* * *

**

There were very few times in his life that Soul had seen Maka so scared and in so much pain... this was not one of those times. Sure she was terrified and a little uncomfortable, but really, why was she being such a baby about this? It was just a trip to the dentist to get a cavity filled. But she insisted that he come with her so she wouldn't be so scared.

"_This isn't right... I kick Kishin butt all the time, and yet I can't go to the dentist on my own?"_ Maka thought to herself.

Soul seemed to have read her mind. "Hanging out with that psycho, Stein, must make anyone in the medical field look like the Devil to you," he mused. She gave a nervous giggle. Perhaps he was right. "You're not gonna make me stay in the room with you, are you?" the scythe complained.

"Please?" she asked, giving him doe eyes. He sighed. He couldn't win if she showed him the doe eyes. It was his one weakness, and she knew it. He nodded slightly, looking away from her in embarrassment. She grabbed his hand, saying, "I'll feel a lot better with you by my side!"

Was his hearing bad? Had she confessed to him? He looked to her as she started timidly leading them to the dentist's office. She wasn't blushing, she was just nervous about her appointment. There was no hidden message in her statement. But why did it make his heartbeat quicken?

The dentist's office wasn't anything abnormal. And yet, Maka continued to hold his hand. Soon he couldn't feel his fingers because she held his hand so tight. His meister's name was called, and the two entered a room with a comfortable looking chair in the middle. Maka took a seat, not letting up the death grip she had on Soul's hand.

As soon as the dentist entered the room, the meister began to have second thoughts. "It doesn't hurt that bad! Really! I'm fine! Fit as a fiddle!" Soul helped the dentist hold her down in her seat. "No! Soul, get me out of here! Don't help him!"

The dentist explained to Soul that they'd be giving Maka nitrous oxide so she could relax. While Maka screeched that she'd only relax when she was "out of this hellhole", Soul couldn't help but imagine Maka curling up in a chair with a book to relax and not about to have a drill in her mouth.

Maka was given the laughing gas, and she slowly relaxed, giggling occasionally at nothing in particular. She suddenly turned into a chatterbox as the dentist began working on her cavity. But Soul couldn't decipher any of the odd noises he knew were supposed to be words. Her giggling made him smile, trying to stop himself from laughing along with her. The grip she had on his hand lessened and tightened randomly, but she never let go of his hand.

As the dentist finished and left the room, Maka said to Soul, "I'm sooo glad you stayed..."

"Yeah, sure," he answered uninterested. "You gonna let go now? You're all done here."

"No... I'm really glad you stayed..." she said, giggling slightly. "I looooove havin' you with me... 'Cause I love you... sooooo very much..."

Soul was taken aback. She loved him? Or was it just the laughing gas talking?

"Why're you lookin' at me funny?" she asked concerned. "I mean it... really..."

"It has to be the gas talking," he tried to convince himself. "Come on, let's get outta here."

"Okaaayyy..." Maka said, trying to stand on her own. Before falling on her face, Soul caught her.

"Jeez... can't do anything on your own, can you?" he sighed.

"I don't have to when you're around~!" she practically sang.

Soul blushed furiously. He wasn't going to last long if she kept talking like that. "Let's just get you home," he muttered, holding her arm so she could keep her balance. She could barely walk. How was she going to ride the motorcycle?

As they drove home, Maka leaned back, her hands just barely gripping his shoulders. "This is so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Hang on tight, you idiot!" he called back to her. She was going to fall off otherwise.

"Why? 'Cause you wanna be super-duper close to me? You do... 'cause you looooove me... You love me this much!" Maka threw her arms out as far as they'd go to illustrate how much Soul loved her.

"The hell are you doing?" Soul yelled back at her, causing her to hug him around the middle. She buried her face into his back, mumbling something about being sleepy. Soul was convinced that his face would remain a permanent blush. He felt her breathing slow. "At least she finally shut up," he muttered, noting that she didn't' let go of him even though she was asleep.

Once home, he carefully carried her into the house, trying not to wake her. Just as he laid her on the couch, she unconsciously reached up to kiss him. She smiled, letting her head fall back to a throw pillow.

The scythe blinked a few times, trying to kick his brain into gear. "That had really happened," he thought. "She said she loves me... then, just now, she..."

As Soul tried to sort out his thoughts, Maka began to wake up. She remembered being at the dentist's office, then... nothing. And why was Soul standing next to her in a daze?

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Just... trying to come to terms with what you said..." he explained.

"What I said?"

"Yeah, what you said. You mean you don't remember?"

"What did I say?"

Silence.

"Soul, what did I say?" Maka asked again, slightly irritated.

"That... You said that... you love me..."

Another beat of silence.

"Well... gosh, must've been the laughing gas talking..." she replied embarrassed.

"You said that I love you, too..." he added. "And, uh... you... weren't far off..."

Maka could have died from embarrassment right then and there. He was confessing to her only because the laughing gas had turned her into a crazy motormouth. How much more unromantic can you get?

"And not only that... but, uh... you kissed me..." Soul continued, blushing even more... if at all possible.

"MAKA CHOP!" she shrieked, slamming a book into his head. "You shouldn't joke like that! You almost had me going!"

"Ow! What do I have to do to make you believe me?" he shouted.

"Well... it wouldn't be cool for a self-proclaimed cool-guy to kiss a supposed nerd..." She closed her eyes for a moment, not noticing him getting closer to her. "But you wouldn't dare tarnish your reputation!" She opened her eyes to find Soul's face centimeters away from her own. "What are you doing?"

"What you asked..." He kissed her gently on the lips, placing his hands on her waist. He pulled back after a moment. "Believe me now?"

"I... don't know what to say..." she muttered, face painted with a blush.

"You already said it earlier, idiot," he said affectionately. She thought back for a moment before realizing what he meant. "Go ahead, say it again."

Blushing darker, she muttered, "I... love you..."

"Can't hear you," he teased.

"You're an idiot," she said, looking away from him.

He turned her head to face him. "Please say it..."

"I... I love you..." she said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ditto..."


End file.
